


Fantastic Day

by H2iK37



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2iK37/pseuds/H2iK37
Summary: The Morning After. Hedgehog gate.





	Fantastic Day

John,sighed too himself it had been along time since, he travelled on a bus to work! " He thought back, jesus and mary chain that long my. "YTS" days! " He, had spent last night dealing with his. Insurance company, explaining what had happened to his car, leaving. Kayleigh out of it?

The, police had informed him that the van that had hit him was stolen! Paul, had driven him to the garage, where his car was being kept until his insurance company could assess the impact. 

He, was glad that he got back his, beaded seat cover and the. CD, that kayleigh had given him, track two! Only this wasn't pure and simple. 

"Oy, move your fat arse mate!" 

"You, what mate!" 

"You, pregnant that you have to take up two seat's!?"

John, looked at the guy who was giving him lip, having positioned himself on the seat at the back above the wheelarch on the bus on the left hand side so kayleigh could get a seat. 

"You, heard me mate?" 

"I'll,, fucking chin you in a minute mate - i'm saving this seat for my girlfriend!" 

"Who's, that palm and her five sisters mate?" 

"That's it prick?" 

John, hadn't felt the bus stop and seen. Kayleigh, get on showing her bus pass and walking up the aisle towards him in her court shoes, she couldn't believe he was getting himself into more trouble after. "Cyclegate!" 

"JOHN" 

"Alright, kayleigh didn't see you there!, He watched as the woman that he loved shuffled herself along to the window, before he sat down beside her. Turning around giving the guy who gave him grief a two fingered salute. 

"What, was that about john!" 

"Nowt, kayleigh - he lied!" 

John was anxious to find out what. Mandy had thought about him last night. 

"So, kayleigh what's the scores on the door's then?" 

"What, do you mean john - kayleigh was winding him up!"

"You, know fine well what does. Mandy, think of me!" 

"Well, she wants to invite you over this weekend for a meal - don't worry. Alfie and Chloe, are spending the weekend at. Steve's parents." 

"Awww..... This, weekend, kayleigh!" 

"Yeah, why?" 

"Cause, you invited yourself over too mines this weekend that's why - i had everything planned out. The jade goody's scented candles, the procesco wine, popcorn and a selection of movies!" 

"I've, told you i'm not watching. Bond movies!." 

"I, had planned. Dirty dancing,The Adjustment Bureau, Love Actually and to end the night." Aliens."

"Look, at this. John was saying to kayleigh - what john!" 

"The usual suspects?" 

Kayleigh, was gripping his right hand like a vice, the pair of them were smiling at each other like loved up teenagers, walking towards the staff entrance. 

Check, this out. Elsie, was saying to her cohorts here comes. "Bonnie and Clyde"! - They all laughed. 

John could, see them laughing and stopped in front of the smokers hut, he put his arm around. Kayleigh's waist and dipped her, before leaning in and kissing her passionately, making sure the usual suspects saw! He then helped her stand up and twirrled her around in his arms 

Right, ladies pay up, elsie was saying to her cohorts? 

John and Kayleigh, walked away smiling towards the staff entrance, hearing Irish laughter saying that's a. Ten from len."Mr Redmond"!. 

They both clocked in kayleigh headed for the female locker room, not before john told her the he'd see her on the breaks! 

John, walked up the stairs to his office. Cath stopped him letting him know that. Dave wanted to see him. 

Come, in john, dave said is it true that you and. Miss Kitson are an item! Yes dave and before you start? 

"I, wasn't going too start anything john". 

"That's, just as well dave -after all you married a . Promotions girl. Laura then again she is. Alan Campbell's sister right?" 

"I,know that but!" 

"Hi-Ya, Cath can you explain!" 

"Look, dave there's no conflict of interest - if. Kayleigh applies for the vacancy of." Head of promotions, that way they can both be on the. Christmas team! "

John and Kayleigh walked out at the end of the shift with music playing from the ovethead speakers.

Well there's a great amount of strain  
About getting on that train  
Every day and every night  
The only thing that makes it good  
Is seeing my favourite site  
Prance and flutter stride down that green  
Escalator, yeah  
When I'm getting off train  
Every day and every night  
The only thing that makes it right  
Is seeing my favourite sight  
Crying in the night with the summer in her eyes 

Fantastic day today  
fantastic day

**Author's Note:**

> Fantastic Day 
> 
> Songwriters :Nick Heyward.


End file.
